Overnight
by everlastingtrueromance
Summary: This story is for round 4 of the Quiditch competition... the story is based off many songs by my favorite band Parachute. This is a story about young love I hope you enjoy, I'm really awful with summaries. I don't think that I need to tell you that I do not own the Characters of Harry Potter, obviously they belong to the fabulously talent J.K. Rowling. anyways enjoy :))))


**Overnight**

She had always felt too short whilst standing beside him. He was a giant compared to her-a little porcelain doll-she was almost pixie like even. They had been friends since they were 5, when their parents had introduced them. He was always the odd one out, because they believed that he going to be just like his mother Luna or "Looney Lovegood" is what those gits called her. He was so kind and generous, he never judged you. She really liked him, he never discluded her from anything unlike her brothers and cousins- who constantly teased her just because she was a little girl- no he treated her as his friend, even though was a girl.

Lily Luna Potter couldn't pin point the exact moment that she fell in love with her best friend Lorcan Scamander; maybe it was when he punched Lucas Parkinson. Lucas he told Lily that she as was an annoying little bitch, and Lorcan didn't even hesitate as he clocked Lucas in the jaw.

Now usually Lorcan was not the violent sort, but when it came to Lily that was another story altogether. Lily was just a sweet little thing, and she was at time a little naïve. Someone had to lookout for her, when her -50 other- cousins and 2 older brothers weren't around. He would hurt anyone who ever dared to hurt his little Lily pad. He remembered how he had to hold her as she cried that day. She still looked beautiful with hair and a mess and cheeks stained with her tears. With her long -pin straight- red hair and those brilliant emerald green eyes, she would always remain a timeless beauty. He vowed to himself that he would never allow anyone to ever hurt her like this again.

This was it, the moment she finally took more than a glance at Lorcan, and finally she understood what all the other girls were drooling over. Her best friend was bloody gorgeous! He had his father's curly black hair, and his mother and fathers eyes, which combined was an electric blue. She felt a shock course through her veins, when he dried her tears with his thumb. It was then that she suddenly was hit with the realization that she was in love with her best friend.

This was back in third year, and then a year later was the _Yule Ball_. The past year had gone by so fast. Lorcan became jealous when Taylor Zambini asked Lily to the _Yule Ball_ in their 4th year. She had never looked as stunning as she did that night. He felt his heart break at the sight of her and Zambini smiling and having a grand time together. That could have been if only he had asked her the day before Zambini did. Sure he had plenty of birds that asked him if he wanted to be their date, practically fighting each other off to be his date, but none of them were Lily. He turned them all done politely, and went to the Ball alone. He wanted Lily to look at him that way-the way she was looking at Zambini- for her to see him as more than just her best friend. He had to be the better man, and pretend that he didn't care, pretend to be happy for her. He needed to accept that she would never return-what he believed to be- his unrequited love. When in truth, all Lily could think about was how she would have rather been in the arms of someone with messy curly hair and those strikingly blue eyes that somehow always managed to see right through her soul. They both pretended like they weren't hurting, when in reality they were heartbroken, and would end up crying their eyes out, whilst everyone else was asleep.

Lorcan didn't even seem to look jealous to Lily, he looked like he could care less and that killed her. I mean how could he not know that she had always loved him, and that she was torn right now from wanting to go back to her dorms, and act like was having a good time with Taylor. He was a nice guy, and he was very handsome, but he wasn't the one for her. Lorcan was and would always be. Her heart and entire body now turned to Jell-O whenever she was near him, it was terrible. Here she was trying not to be so obvious about these new discovered feelings for her best friend. He would never feel what she felt for him, and as much as it broke her heart, she didn't want to lose him, she would rather be able to love him as a friend than not be able to love him at. And so they continued on the next two years as friends, both unaware that they were both in love with each other, and then 6th year happened and everything changed from then on.

Lorcan had finally come to the conclusion that he needed to get over Lily, he needed to find someone to move on with. Lily however was not too keen on this idea; she hated the idea of him wanting to date someone that wasn't her, but Lorcan knew that he needed to do it; it had been 2 years already. Enough was enough! So he took the easy road and asked Lucy Finnigan out. Lucy was gorgeous with her blonde curly hair, hazel eyes and pretty figure. She was very intelligent as well, and would have been the top of her class if it wasn't for Lily's cousin Rose being the brightest witch of her age-just like her mother the famous Hermione Weasley- and she was very kind. She just wasn't Lily, but he knew it was time to get over his love, or at least try to.

Lily felt her heart shatter when she saw the new couple, how could he like HER! Lucy Finnigan was so dull, nothing like Lorc. Sure she was lovely and brilliant, but that didn't mean she was going to just stand by and let her take Lorcan for her. Only she could have Lorcan smile at her like that, not Lucy. She was tired of always running away from her feelings for her best friend; it was time that she acts like a woman and tells him how she felt, regardless of what he might say. This felt all wrong, he wasn't supposed to be with Lucy; he wasn't supposed to be with anyone. She had to do something and fast, she needed to find him and talk some sense into him, and then possibly tell him the truth, she had been hiding from her for almost 3 years now.

Lorcan was surprised when Lily cornered him one day and dragged him into the hidden alcove. She looked furious, her ears were pink-which only happened when she was angry- she got that from the Weasley side of her family- she had her hands clenched into fists at her side, she looked as if she could punch someone right now. She could if she wanted to, the little red head pixie was a tough one when she wanted to be. She was as frightening as her mother at that moment. Lorcan had been over the Potter's enough to witness Ginny Potter's wrath, to know not to mess with her.

"Why are you with her Lorc? She's not even your type, she's such a bore" Lily rambled on. Lorcan could tell that she was jealous, and he never felt so happy as he did that day. If Lily was jealous that meant that she had feelings for him, as more than just a friend. "Why does it matter Lily? She's smart, sweet, and she's not into me for just my looks, unlike the rest these silly girls." Lorcan explained. "Not everyone wants you for that reason Lorc. I just wish you could see that people love you for what's on the inside. To see what's always been there the entire time" Lily choked out, trying not cry in front of him. Her anger was completely gone, there was nothing but sadness in those beautiful emerald eyes. She gave him one last look of defeat, tears threatening to escape from beneath her lashes. "I just hope that you're happy Lorcan, that's all I have ever wanted for you to be was happy" She said with her eyes lowered to the floor.

Lorcan grabbed her chin and gently wiped away her tears with the pads of his thumbs and rubbed her cheeks. "Oh my Lily. I never knew, I had always believed you could never look at me as more than your best friend. Oh Lily I have loved you since we the moment we first met." Lorcan finally confessed. Lily gasped , shocked by Lorcan's confession. "what? Lorc since when! You always told everyone that you and I were nothing more than brother and sister. Now you love me? I don't know how to respond to this Lorcan" Lily practically shrieked breathlessly. "Lily I do love you! You have always treated me no different that any of your other friends, you never stopped talking to me when the others kids teased you for it. You are the kindest soul I have ever met. You're very also very bright, amazing to be around, and you are the loveliest flower I have ever laid eyes upon. How could I not love you Lily?" he said and with that he finally kissed her.

He stole her breath away as he practically swept her off her feet, as he swung her around. She slowly kissed him back, twinning her hands in his messy curls, as he continued to swing her in his arms. "Oh my Lily Pad I have waited for forever for this moment. I love you so much!" Lorcan said before diving back in for another kiss. Now she knew what they had both been missing all this time. She finally understood what _Ingrid Bergman_ had meant when she said this"_ A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become too superfluous". _ She totally got it now. "I love you too Lorcan. Always have and always will. Even though I should have been sleeping I still couldn't get over you overnight. You're the one, you always have been my love" and she kissed him back again. Time stood still and the world around them faded till it was just the two of them.

5 Years later and here they were ready to share their vows, and to spend the rest of their lives together. They knew that they would always love each other forever and always.

_**End**_


End file.
